1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of this invention relates to quality and process control, particularly to the inspection of dynamic fluid levels in containers as well as suspended bubbles (gas) in the fluid.
2. System of Prior Parent Application
Our above parent co-pending application relates to a system (shown in FIG. 1) for the inspection of containers with a fluid and suspended bubbles in the fluid, where the fluid is in a dynamic state as a result of a filling process at a filling station.
This system is designed to (a) inspect containers while they move on a production line, and (b) predict the container's final fluid level, its pressure, and recommend any needed fill nozzle adjustment. The system contains a light source having a unique wavelength to illuminate the containers being inspected. Images of the inspected containers are modified and stored in a computer's memory for analysis by means of an algorithm. The algorithm is also stored in the computer's memory. However this technique is applicable to an inspection system in the vicinity of the filling station only. It does not apply to inspection at other areas, including areas ahead of the filling station.